Heureux évènement
by Vincent et Alice Takishima
Summary: Voldy-chou est mort ! Tué par notre Ryry au ministère. Comme attendu, la fête est à son comble ! Mais la magie aussi a un petit cadeau pour notre petit survivant afin de le remercier pour avoir sauver le monde sorcier. Mais sera-t-il le seul à profiter de ce cadeau ? / Et un petit Drarry faite par votre Alice chérie ! Un !
1. Chapter 1

" A Harry ! " S'écria l'assemblé en levant leurs verres.

* * *

Harry rouvrit ses yeux si semblable à l'émeraude pour tomber sur le plafond de sa chambre au 4,Privet Drive. Levant lentement la main jusqu'à son front, il soupira. Tournant la tête, sa joue frôlant l'oreiller, il grimaça en constatant de l'heure qu'il était : 5 h 30. Encore une fois, il n'arrivait pas à dormir plus de quelques heures. Bon sang.

D'un geste sec, Harry envoya les couvertures à ses pieds avant de jeter ses jambes hors du lit. Dès l'instant où ses pieds se posèrent sur le sol, Harry se tendit alors qu'un haut les cœur le prit. Secouant négativement la tête, il ferma les yeux. Il n'allait quand même pas être malade le jour de son départ pour Poudlard, si ? Se levant d'un bon, il ouvrit précipitamment la porte de sa chambre, se foutant de réveiller les Dursley qui dormaient encore à cette heure si et se rua jusqu'au toilette. Dès l'instant où l'un de ses pieds fut dans la pièce, Harry eu juste le temps de se laisser tomber à genoux devant les VC, relevant le battant de la cuvette - manquerait plus qu'il doive la nettoyer pour ne pas avoir fait attention - avant de vomir tripe et boyaux.

Bah si, il était malade.

Comme il s'en doutait, tout le raffut qu'il avait occasionné réveilla son oncle Vernon qui, après avoir allumé la lumière, alla jusqu'au toilette, le visage rouge de colère d'avoir été ainsi réveillé à une heure si matinal. En découvrant le brun entrain de terminer de rejeter son repas d'hier, Vernon grimaça de dégoût, sa fureur semblant s'accroitre un peu plus.

" Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fais tout ce raffut à cette heure ? " gronda l'oncle Vernon, le visage toujours aussi rouge.

Harry toussa, les mains sur le rebord de la cuvette, avant de se redresser en passant sa langue pour éviter de baver et jeta un regard sombre par dessus son épaule à son oncle qui plissait le nez sous l'odeur de vomit.

" Ca ce voit pas ? " répondit Harry avant de se pencher de nouveau sur la cuvette pour vomir.

L'oncle Vernon se recula en grimaçant un peu plus.

" Tu nettoieras après et restera dans ta chambre sans déjeuner jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure de partir ! ordonna son oncle. Et je ne veux plus t'entendre ! "

Alors que l'oncle Dursley repartait en éteignant, Harry lui reprit son souffle avant de tendre le bras pour tirer la chasse, soupirant en fermant les yeux. Génial cette rentrée. Se relevant, il rabaissa le battant des toilettes après l'avoir nettoyé et alla se brosser les dents. Observant son reflet dans la glace, il soupira. Il avait l'air d'un zombie avec son teint pâle, son air fatigué et ses cernes. Sortant de la salle de bain, il alla dans sa chambre en soupirant. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il termina de préparer ses affaires avant de s'habiller, prêt à partir.

Retombant sur son lit en soupirant, il regarda par la fenêtre les premières lueur du soleil qui, timidement, venait chasser la noirceur de la nuit. Puis, posant une main sur son ventre, il soupira.

" J'ai la dalle... "

* * *

" Tu vas bien Harry ? demanda Hermione en s'asseyant en face de ce dernier, aux côtés de Ron.

-Ouais, si on veux, soupira Harry en se laissant aller contre le dossier de la banquette du compartiment où ils venaient de s'installer. Je suis malade.

-C'est ce qu'on constate " reprit Hermione.

Le train démarra alors qu'Harry souffla en mettant de nouveau une mains sur son ventre, gémissant.

" Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ron.

-J'ai faim. "

Ron et Hermione se jetèrent un regard surpris avant que Ron n'hausse les épaules. Hermione, elle, regarda Harry. Ce dernier s'étira avant que la porte de leur compartiment ne s'ouvre sur Seamus et Dean. Et alors que Dean resta debout, Seamus lui s'affala aux côtés d'Harry avec un grand sourire.

" Vous avez passé de bonne vacances ? demanda l'irlandais.

-Oui et toi ? " répondit Ron.

Seamus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant d'être interrompu par Harry.

" T'as mit du parfum ? demanda se dernier d'un air pâle.

-T'as remarqué ? s'exclama Seamus avant qu'Harry ne se lève brutalement.

-Harry, commença Hermione.

-Faut que j'aille vomir. "

Sans plus un mot il sortit précipitamment du compartiment sous les yeux de ses amis. Seamus regarda alors Hermione et Ron.

" Il a pas l'air bien.

-il est malade, lui répondit le Roux en haussant les épaules.

-Ca daille. "

Harry sortit des toilettes du train en soupirant. Dire qu'il n'avait pas vomit depuis ce matin. Il avait fallut qu'il sente l'odeur dur parfum de Seamus pour courir au toilette.

 _Trop géniale cette rentrée_ , pensa-t-il sarcastiquement avant de se tourner lorsqu'une voix l'interpela.

" Alors ? On est malade Potter ?

-Malfoy. " soupira Harry en se tournant vers ce denier, regardant un moment ses cheveux blond laissés libre le long de son visage, lui donnant un certains charme avec ses yeux gris qui étaient posés sur lui en l'instant.

Harry ferma les yeux en rougissant doucement lorsqu'une image lu vint à l'esprit et décida d'ouvrir la bouche pour penser à autres choses.

" Qu'Est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il d'un air las ; même alors que la guerre était finie et que Voldemort avait été détruit l'année passé au ministère, Malfoy semblait vouloir continuer leur puéril querelle enfantine.

-Rien, souffla Malfoy alors qu'Harry leva les yeux au ciel en se détournant pour retourner dans son compartiment. Potter !

-QUOI ? " cria Harry sans le vouloir, surprenant Malfoy qui recula d'un pas alors qu'Harry soupira en se pinçant le nez avant de définitivement rejoindre son compartiment sous le regard du serpentard.

* * *

Ron et Hermione regardèrent d'un air surpris leur ami brun qui était, en cet instant, le reflet même du roux lorsqu'il mangeait - pour ne pas dire se goinfrait - .

" Harry, tu es vraiment sur d'aller bien ? demanda Hermione

-Bien sur pourquoi ? questionna Harry en relevant la tête, la bouche pleine d'un morceau de poulet.

-Eh bah, c'est la première fois que je te voie manger autant.

-J'ai faim, c'est tout. "

Alors que Ron haussa les épaules après un moment tout en accompagnant son ami dans son " goinfrage " car le brun et le roux ne mangeaient pas vu la vitesse à laquelle leurs aliments disparaissaient de leurs assiettes, Hermione commença à manger elle aussi tout en gardant un œil sur son ami.

" Tu peux me passer les bolognaises " demanda après un moment Hermione à Ginny qui était assise à coté du brun, en face de son frère.

Le plat passa devant Harry qui cessa aussitôt de manger pour plaquer sa main sur sa bouche. Voyant ça, Hermione stoppa son geste, gardant le plat dans sa main en l'air, pour fixer Harry tout en lui demandant si ça va, attirant l'attention de Ron et Ginny par la même occasion sur leur ami. Ce dernier, après un moment, se leva d'un coup, surprenant toutes les personnes présentent dans la grande salle alors qu'il se mit à courir, une main sur la bouche sous le regard de tous. Hermione et Ron se jetèrent un regard alors que le Directeur fixaient les portes derrière lesquelles Harry venaient de passer pour, encore, aller vomir.

Lorsque le survivant revint quelques minutes en s'affalant à sa table, il poussa son assiette devant lui et croisa ses bras sur la table en nichant sa tête dedans, l'air désespéré.

" J'en ai marre, gémit-il dans ses bras.

-Tu devrais aller voir l'infirmière, Harry, lui conseilla Hermione avant de grimacer en voyant Ron s'empiffrer de nouveau.

-Demain, promis, souffla-t-il. Pour le moment j'ai besoin de repos. "

* * *

 _Voilà, voilà ! Alors ? De quoi souffre donc notre Héros Brun aux yeux verts ?_

 **Alice ?**

 _Oui Vincent ?_

 **Tu comptais me parler de cette fic quand ?**

 _... Je sais pas..._

 *** soupire ***

 _Reviews please !_


	2. Message de retour !

_**Bonjour tous le monde ! Bonjour à tous et désolés pour notre retard voir mini disparition ! En effet, nous avons eu quelques problèmes d'ordinateur mais en plus, il y avait le bac, donc, nous revoilà, pour poursuivre nos fics ! En espérant que notre absence n'a pas été trop longue ! Nous mettons le message à part car nous n'avons pas fini d'écrire les prochains chapitres de Ominous et de Heureux évènement**_ ( **enfin, Alice n'a pas fini.** ).

 _En espérant que vous nous pardonnez ?_


	3. Chapter 2

_Et bien, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que j'ai eu beaucoup de reviews pour cette fic... tout d'abord, avant d'y répondre, je tiens, d'un, à m'excuser pour la looooooonnnnnnngue attente, et de deux à préciser que Vincent n'écris pas cette fic avec moi. Je l'écris toute seule ! Donc voilà ! Voici le chapitre deux ! Mais tout d'abord, réponses aux reviews !  
_

 **angemewmew :** _En effet, il l'est ! réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre tant attendu_ !

 **stormtrooper2 :** _Oui il l'est... ah, pour le père va falloir attendre..._

 **Mimi-strerek :** _Oh, vraiment ?! c'est gentil ! Le pourquoi du comment est expliqué en partis dans ce chapitre._

 **alexyae :** _C'est si évident ?_

 **brigitte26 :** _Oh merci d'accepter nos excuses !  
_

 **jongkey69 :** _Haha, j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait attendre trop longtemps ? Voici ce chapitre tant attendu._

 **Faii269 :** _Voici le prochain chapitre ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !_ **  
**

 **mystery** : _Haha ! On ne me l'avait jamais sortie celle-là ! Bonne expression pour qualifier le mal dont souffre notre Ryry !_

 **sakura-okasan :** _Heureuse que ma fic te plaise, voici la suite !_ **  
**

 **elfyhp :** _( compliqué comme pseudo je dois dire héhé ) Voic_ i la suite !

 **Mimine :** _La voici !_

 **caence :** _Salut à toi aussi, contente que tu aimes bien :)_

 **Mixou :** _Voici la suite qui j'espère, aura autant de succès.  
_

 **Jessiluck :** _Merci pour ta reviews ! J'ai pas l'impression d'avoir une si belle écriture ; il y a bien mieux que moi.. sauf mon frère peut-être._ **OH !** _Héhé, bonjour à toi mon frère._

 **Guest :** _Ton odorat est en très bon état !_

 **Jongkey69 :** _Tiens ? N'as-tu pas laissé une reviews déjà ? * Prend la posture du penseur *Ah si ! Lorsque il y a eu le message! Autant pour moi héhé !  
_

 **animophilenrose** _:_ _Un pseudonyme, ma foie, bien original... J'avoue que c'est compliqué XD Contente que tu réponde présente pour ce chapitre deux !_

 **sunakotatji :** _La voici !_

 _J'espère n'avoir oublié personne ! Et voici le chapitre deux !_

* * *

Comme convenue la veille avec sa chère amie Hermione, Harry se rendit dès le lendemain à l'infirmerie qui, comme il fallait s'en douter, était vide d'élèves. En même temps, premier jour de rentrée, c'est rare de voir des élèves pointer à l'infirmerie. Enfin, sauf Harry qui ne fait jamais rien comme tout le monde. Et puis, la plupart venait à peine de se lever et mangeaient dans la grande salle. Harry, lui, avait préféré éviter de remplir son estomac qui, comme hier, avait fait son capricieux en le réveillant très tôt pour qu'il aille régurgiter au toilette. L'horreur. Mais si ce n'était que ça. Non, bien sur que non. Nous parlons de Harry Potter, le survivant, sauveur du monde sorcier et blablabla, on connait.

En plus des vomissements, veuillez rajouter : les malaises matinaux qui avaient commencé il y a peu, cette sensation de jambes lourdes très désagréable à son goût, son envie constante d'aller au toilette d'autant plus qu'il était constipé ! Il avait des crampes sans avoir fait de Quidditch ! Pas encore tout du moins, il salivait beaucoup, ce qui l'agaçait et le gênait quelque peu, il avait des sauts d'humeurs pas possible : rien qu'hier, il a fondu en larme avant d'aller au lit pour une vulgaire histoire de brosse à dent perdus... il avoue avoir eu très honte à ce moment là, ce qui est tout à fait normal ! Il était anxieux et surtout très fatigué ! SI ! Le seul point positive c'est qu'il semblait avoir prit un petit peu de poids en vu de son petit ventre légèrement plus gros. De pas beaucoup hein mais bon.

Accompagné d'un bâillement des plus gracieux, Harry pénétra dans l'infirmerie où l'infirmière, Madame Pomfresh, fut des plus surprise de le voir... si tôt. Elle le regarda s'avancer vers elle d'un air fatigué et courbaturé, trainant légèrement des pieds, ce qu la fit hausser un sourcil. La médicomage posa une potion qu'elle avait dans les mains dans l'armoire fait à cet effet avant de se tourner vers le brun.

" Eh bien, , je suis surprise de vous voir si tôt ! Les entraînements de Quidditch n'ont même pas encore commencé.

-Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne serais pas ici, mais Hermione ne me lâchera pas tant que je ne serais pas venu vous voir, dit-il en s'asseyant sur un lit.

-Alors, pourquoi êtes vous ici cette fois ? Demanda l'infirmière en posant ses poings sur ses hanches.

-Eh bien, ça fait quelques jours...voir plus je sais plus, que je vomis, parfois j'ai faim d'autre pas du tout... Je vais souvent au toilette, je suis constipé ! Fatigué... "

Alors que notre cher Harry énumérait chaque symptômes qu'il avait, l'infirmière fronça les sourcils avant de le stopper dans son monologue en lui demandant de s'allonger sur le lit en enlevant sa robe. Là, sans aucune gêne, elle déboutonna la chemise du gryffondor qui sursauta, et la vue qu'elle eu de son ventre sembla n'être qu'un indice pour ses soupçons. S'amusant à passer et repasser sa baguette par dessus le ventre de Harry qui la regardait faire en silence, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle allait trouver, il releva les yeux sur le visage de cette dernière lorsqu'elle repris la parole pour commencer son interrogatoire.

" Avez-vous eu une relation sexuel il y a deux mois environs ? demanda-t-elle avec sérieux en continuant de l'ausculter.

-Que-quoi ?! S'exclama Harry en rougissant légèrement, se demandant où était le rapport.

-Répondez M. Potter, fit-elle en arrêtant son auscultation pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, lui faisant penser, en cet instant, à Snape.

-Oui, finit-il par répondre en détournant le regard.

-Avec qui ? reprit-elle aussitôt alors que Harry se redressa en reboutonnant sa chemise.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous doit, cela ne vous regarde pas, répondit quelque peu sèchement Harry, faisant soupirer Pompom qui décida de se jeter à l'eau.

-Harry, commença-t-elle, inquiétant ce dernier qui fronça les sourcils. Si je te demande tout cela, c'est parce que... parce que tu... tu es enceinte Harry.

-Je suis quoi ?! S'écria-t-il, les yeux exorbités.

-Tu es enceinte de deux mois... six semaines exactement. "

Harry ne répondit rien, gardant le silence, blanc comme neige en cet instant. Lentement son regard se posa sur son ventre où il y mit sa main, par dessus sa chemise. Lui, Harry Potter, était enceinte, de deux mois ! Mais c'est impossible ! C'est un homme !

" Mais... comment ? demanda-t-il après un moment, regardant avec désespoir Pomfresh qui vint s'asseoir sur le lit, à ses pieds.

-Et bien, voyez-vous, dans notre monde, il est possible pour les hommes, en général homosexuel, d'avoir des enfants de façon naturel grâce à une potion. Vous n'en n'avez visiblement pas pris une, je me trompe ?

-Non ! Répondit-il aussitôt en secouant négativement la tête. J'ignorais même qu'il était possible pour un homme de tomber enceinte !

-Oui, et bien, la potion n'est pas le seul moyen. Parfois, la magie, lors de l'union sexuel, s'en mêle en quelque sorte pour permettre à l'homme d'être... fécondable... "

Harry regarda Pompom la bouche ouverte avant de se laisser retomber en arrière. L'infirmière se releva et se rapprocha de Harry de nouveau.

" Tout d'abord, veux-tu le garder ? demanda-t-elle alors que Harry posa sa main sur son ventre, encore sous le choc dût fait qu'un petit être innocent soit entrain de grandir en lui.

-Il n'y est pour rien... J'ai toujours voulut avoir une famille...

-Vous le gardais ?

-Oui...

-Bien... alors, je vous suivrez de prêt car les grossesses masculines resteent à risque. Bien sur, dans le secret le plus total. Précisa-t-elle en voyant sa tête paniqué. Ensuite, pas de sport ni quoi que ce soit qui puisse risquer une fausse couche. Ensuite, je vous donnerais quelques potions pour que vous puissiez vous sentir mieux. "

Elle continua ainsi un très long moment, Harry écoutant à moitié. Dans sa tête, une seule phrase se répétait sans cesse : Je suis enceinte ! Et il savait précisément depuis quand, et même de qui, ce qui l'attristait énormément.

" M. Potter , l'appela Pomfresh.

-Oui ?

-Vous savez qui est le père ?

-O-oui.

-Qui est-il ?

-Non, je..., paniqua Harry.

\- Il faut me le dire. "

Harry baissa la tête avant d'inspirer un grand coup. Ça finira par ce savoir, même si le plus tard est le mieux.

" Promettez moi de ne le dire à personne, pas même à Dumbledore, que ce soit pour le fait que je soit enceinte ou pour le père. "

* * *

Harry s'assit aux côtés de Ron alors que le cours de Métamorphose commençait tout juste. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil au professeur Mcgonagall avant de ce pencher vers le brun qui lui jeta un coup d'oeil en coin. Hermione, quelques rangs devant, se retourna pour regarder Harry d'un air inquiet et suspicieux avant de revenir au cours.

" Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Gastro, répondit-il du tac au tac sans plus de cérémonie. "

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Chapitre deux fait ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews et je m'excuses pour les fautes !  
_


End file.
